Sigh
by KagamineRinLen
Summary: Je soupire, encore et toujours, pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir... Même si je finirais par me souvenir, grace a ce petit ange... Il m'a tout rappelé, tout... One shot, sur la magnifique chanson "Sigh"!


**Sigh**

**Mon premier OS, sur une chanson magnifique, que j'adore et je suis dit « Aller, pourquoi, pas ? » **

**Donc, voilà, je le publie le jour de mon anniversaire [8 mars] Pour me faire plaisir:3**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OooOooOooO**

POV Rin

Je soupire, encore, encore... Pourquoi je soupire ? Je ne sais pas. Je soupire d'instinct, dans ce jardin d'enfant en me balançant doucement, je soupire... C'est ridicule de soupirer tout le temps, non ? Pardon, je le sais mais je le fais quand même. J'attends que cette journée passe, comme j'ai attendu hier, comme j'attendrai demain. A quoi sert cette vie ? Attendre puis soupirer sa ne sert à rien, je ne sert a rien, tout simplement.

Depuis quand je soupire ? Je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous allez me demander dans quel but, pas vrai ? Et bien, je ne sais pas non plus... C'est bête, je soupire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas savoir mais je veux que sa s'arrête ! Tu me comprends ? Non ? Pardon... Je m'excuse pour rien, pas vrai ?

Mais ils ne s'arrête pas, je soupire et resoupire encore et toujours. Le simple fait de respirer ne sert à rien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Allez, transformes-toi en bonheur ! Pour une fois !

Ce n'est pas marrant de soupirer tout le temps, je n'aime pas, mais je continue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je continue sans raison, sans aucunes raison.

Puis, un jour je me suis mise a chercher la cause de ces soupires incessant, j'ai cherché sans rien trouver.

Mais enfin, quelque jour après, il est apparut. Quand, j'étais seule dans ce jardin d'enfants, a terre. Il été là, il ressemblait vraiment à quelqu'un... C'était un ange, un vrai ange de petite taille et un peu insolent.

- Donne-moi tes soupirs, je vais les remplacer par du bonheur, ceux bonheur que tu attends depuis si longtemps.

Tout en me levant, tout doucement, j'articulais un « S'il te plaît ». C'est a ce moment que je compris qu'il été mon dernier espoir, pour connaître la source de ces soupirs incessant, pour enfin connaître le « bonheur ».

Le jardin d'enfants disparut, je n'ai pas peur, je lui fait confiance. Il me fit voler, près de lui. Il était protecteur. C'était plaisant. Un fit apparaître tout plein de pétales jaune qui voltigeais un peu partout m'offrant un magnifique spectacle. Il me regardait, il avait l'air heureux, il était heureux, oui, très heureux...

Il a réussi, tous mes soupires ceux sont envolés et il les a remplacés par du bonheur. Il m'a offert, le plus beau des cadeaux, des petites joie, banales, mais tellement chère. Que ce sois un nounours, des ballons, un bouquet de fleures... Tous ces plaisir je les avaient oubliés, il me les a rappeler. Je souriais... Sa fait du bien de sourire, de ne plus soupirer, de connaître a nouveau le bonheur pur.

Mais... Cet ange, petit a petit, je fini par le reconnaître, oui, je l'ai reconnu.

_Flash-back_

_j'étais près de ce lit, dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans lequel reposait mon frère, nous étions venu car il avait eu un simple malaise en classe, je suis rester au près de lui, jusqu'à la fin. Il reprenait des couleur petit à petit, tout en me rassurant, mais en 1h, tout a basculer, il convulsait, il recrachait du sang, tellement de sang, je ne fessait que pleurer en regardant tous ces médecins au tour de mon frère s'agitant. Sa effraye une petite fille tout sa. Sa tension chutait beaucoup trop vite. On essayait de m'éloigner de lui, j'hurlais son nom « Len! Len ! Reviens, ne me laisse pas! Len! Len ! ». Il ne réagissait pas, bien sûr. Quelque minutes, après tous les médecins, sortit de la chambre, ils partirent voir me parents, qui se mirent à pleurer, là, j'avais comprise .J'ai couru jusqu'à son lit, le secouant, il ne répondait pas. Son voile blanc sur son visage, m'empêchait de le voir une dernière fois. Je pris sa main en soufflant, il ne pouvait pas me laisser, il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Je soufflait démesurément, essayant de le réchauffer, sa main été si froide. Il ne bougeais pas... Il était mort. Mon frère est mort à l'âge de 10ans._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Oui, je me souviens, il était là, étendu sur le lit, je réalisais sa mort, ma moitié été morte. Les lames se formèrent en rendant ma vue floue. Elles tombèrent a flots sur mes joues.

_- _Tu te rappelle enfin, c'est ça ? Me demanda l'ange... Non, Len. Ce que tu faisait n'était pas de « soupirer », tu essayais juste de me réchauffer, avec un doux, doux souffle. Désolé pour mon retard...

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, oui, ses bras si réconfortant, qui m'ont tant consolés... Avant de les retirer pour s'envoler.

- J'ai finalement pu revenir, continua-t-il, et te retourner la monnaie de ta pièce. Maintenant, plus de soupirs, compris ? Allez, relève ta tête.

Il disparut comme il été apparut. Avec ce sourire si chaleureux... Je suis réapparut dans ce jardin d'enfants... Len et moi, jouions souvent ici étant enfants... J'essuie ces larmes qui coulait toujours,

« Je sourirais, pour toi, jusqu'à la fin, je te le promet, Len. »

Je relève ma tête et souris... Oui, je sourirais, pour toujours a présent !

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà ! Fini ! Ouai !**

**Mon premier OS:3 **

**J'ai mis le même dialogue que dans la chanson, pour... Parce que j'aime bien ce que Len a dit, c'est meugnon ! **

**Enfin ! A la prochaine, chez mandarinou ! **


End file.
